harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anyssa and Bryan get married
Anyssa Rayburn Harper and Bryan Forson get married after bringing the whole wedding to Somerset for Susie to be in as maid of honor since she couldn't travel in this 300th episode of Harpers Falls. "Today's special guests from Somerset: Frank Runyeon as Giovanni Petterino; Susan Pratt as Rose Petterino; Michelle Ray Smith as Annabella Petterino; Melissa Fumero as Victoria Petterino; Molly Burnett as Ellen; Jed Stone as Alexander Fenwick; Matt Crane as Dr. Patrick Kurtz; Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas; Jordan Charney as Sam Lucas and Ann Wedgeworth as Lahoma Vane Lucas." The story opens NOT in Harpers Falls, but in Somerset, Illinois. An exuberant group of folk were coming to town to celebrate a wedding. Bryan Forson and Anyssa Harper were getting married in town. Thanks to the Harper's fleet of jets, the Harpers, Monroes, Watkins, Corwins; Saxtons, Merciers and several invited folk all descended on Somerset, to prepare and celebrate a wedding! Upon arriving at Somerset, Susannah Lucas had called her friend, Alana Singleton, and she met them at the airport. She was there to check over Sheila, who had recently had a mild heart attack. Alana had agreed to check her over, with the approval of Dr. Julianna Steinbach, Sheila's (and the Harper family) physician. Dr. Steinbach had also assured that Sheila could take this kind of trip. "You enjoy the wedding for me," she said to Sheila, "and send me some pictures." Sheila had also arrived to speak with Susie as she had arrived before the others. The two bonded, and also planned to be recovery partners, given they both had the same trials. Anyssa stayed overnight with Susannah and Ellen, and Bryan stayed with his best friend, Patrick Kurtz. The rest of the outfit all stayed at the Somerset Inn. Giovanni Petterino, whose restaurant agreed to do the catering, despite all the damage, was happy that he could do this. When Susie had called and asked Giovanni to cater the affair, he was more than happy to do that. It also helped to take his mind off of what happened, with Annabella being temporarily blinded too. The early morning sun rose over Somerset, and everyone was ready for the wedding. The wedding took place at the First Christian Church in Somerset, one of the city's largest, and it was truly glorious. The morning was hectic. Susie, Ellen and the other bridesmaids, were dressing at Susannah's house. At 9 AM, Sheila, Marilyn Caldwell; Ashlea Frazier, Marcia Williamson, and Julia Cannell were over and were busy dressing for the ceremony. Susannah had helped Anyssa buy the bridesmaids and maid of honor dresses. Rachel Hutchins, Susie's cousin, was busy helping out with the details as well. This gave her an ample opportunity to visit with her Uncle Sam, and the rest of her friends and family from Bay City as well. Susannah was busy talking with Anyssa while everyone else was dressing. "I can't believe your whole family and some of their friends were able to come all the way here for a wedding," Susannah shook her head amused, "but then again, that is not unusual for you, Nyssa." "I figured that Bryan and I have waited long enough," Anyssa giggled, "and I know Aunt Vel is hoping that Fenwick can come and accompany her." "I think that is a given," Susannah grinned, "Peter called Fenwick and told him about all of you coming to Somerset for your wedding, and Fenwick was totally ready to accompany your aunt." "I know, Aunt Vel is on cloud nine," Anyssa smiled, "the other housekeepers are here too." "I remember Laurel and Arielle," Susannah smiled, "they must be a big part of the family." "They are," Anyssa grinned, "and Susie, I am so glad we are together today! Today of all days!" Susannah hugged her best friend, "I wouldn't have had it any other way, Nyssa," she said, "you've been overdue for some happiness for a long time, and I think you are due for that." "I wish that my dad was here to walk me down the aisle," Anyssa said wistfully. "Oh, that is a special surprise for you," Susannah winked, and she ushered her parents in the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Lucas?!" Anyssa was astonished, "You came?" "We've been here," Sam said, "helping Susie through this latest health setback. Surprised?" "I am indeed," Anyssa grinned, "was this your idea, Susie?" "Yeah, it was," Susannah admitted, "I know it's hard that with your mom and dad gone, and with you marrying, I thought it would be wonderful if my dad could walk you down the aisle. And remember he DID raise you when you were little. He already discussed it with your Mom and your Aunt Marie." "I am so touched," Anyssa smiled, "and yes, Mr. Lucas, I would be MORE than honored if you walked me down the aisle." "Thank you, Anyssa," Sam said, hugging her, "I think it's a good thing for me to walk my friend's daughter down the aisle." "Well, I think we should help get her ready," Lahoma grinned, ushering Sam out the door, "now, you let us ladies get to work!" "All right, all right," Sam teased, "I know the drill, no men allowed!" All of them laughed, and Susannah and her mother began to get Anyssa all ready for her special day. Meanwhile, across town, Bryan was getting ready too. Patrick was there to help, and so was the other groomsmen. "I hope I can do this," Bryan said. "You'll be fine, Bry," Patrick said, "I know you, you're in love with Nyssa, and she is in love with you." "A fine time for a federal prosecutor to get a case of cold feet!" Bryan teased. "You'll be fine," Patrick assured him, "I am there for you." "So are we," Dylan grinned. The groomsmen all looked wonderful. "Well, guys," Michael Harper said, "what are we waiting for? We've a wedding to go to!" "Yeah!" the guys said, and they all converged on the church. The First Christian church in downtown Somerset was absolutely beautiful and the entire company was ready. The church was beautifully decorated. Streamers of Blue and gold were strung up all over the lower room. The guests were filed in, and Velda was on the arm of Fenwick. "I bet you are on cloud nine to see your niece get married," Fenwick smiled at Velda. "Yes, I am, Alexander," she said, "and I think it will be fun." Wanda Madison sat next to her children, Eunice, Jennifer and her granddaughter, Melanie, and she was also by Shelby, with Michael on the other side of her. "Anyssa looks beautiful," Wanda said, "who is walking her down the aisle?" "Sam Lucas is," Michael said, "he talked with Michelle and Marie last night." "Yeah," Michelle said to Shelby, "we agreed that since Sam and Lahoma had a hand in taking care of Anyssa when she was younger and during her college years, them being the family they were, Marie and I agreed that we should let Sam walk her down the aisle." Then the wedding began. First Gary Johnson walked Julia Cannell down the aisle; then Steven Lennox and Ellen, Susannah's ward; then Cody Saxton and Marcia Williamson, looking quite conventional; Bill Saxton and Rosemary; then Alex Corwin and Ashlea Frazier; Jason and Aileen; Dylan and Marilyn; then Chris escorted his sister Sheila. Then along came the best man, Patrick Kurtz and the maid of honor, Susannah Lucas. They all lined up. Vickie was pleased to see Julia dressed in a nice outfit. She enjoyed Julia's avant-garde way of dressing, and she was pleased, that even in a nice gown like that, Julia still was an individual. Then Bryan came up the aisle, waiting for Anyssa. Then the music began, and everyone stood up. Then along came Anyssa. She looked radiant, as she walked down the aisle on Sam's arm. Lahoma was near tears as she saw how lovely Anyssa was. When she lived with the Lucases after her parents death, and when she was in her early teens, Lahoma called her Nyssie, then when she grew up, she was Nyssa, the same pet name that Susannah called her. The pastor of the church, who had come from the Harper family's church in Harpers Falls, was the celebrant of the ceremony. Everyone looked on in wonder as the two exchanged vows. Bryan and Anyssa wrote their own vows. "We've been in love since we were in college," Bryan said from the heart, "from the first moment you came into English class, I fell for you. Although time had separated us, you were always in my heart and mind. I became successful, and so did you, my love. Although I know you remembered the clumsy me when I tripped over a cord in the film room at the Field Museum, you always meant the world to me. I promise to love you with all my heart and soul; and to be faithful to you." Anyssa looked in Bryan's eyes, "You've been a big part of my life, although we were separated for so many years," she said, "while everyone remembered the clumsy kid, I saw more in you than that. I saw a man that I feel I can spend the rest of my life with. That means more to me than anything in the world. I promise, Bryan Forson, that I will love you with all my heart and soul and to be faithful to you." The pastor handed Bryan one lighted taper; and Anyssa the other. They joined them and lit the unity candle. Then Patrick gave Bryan Anyssa's ring; and Susie handed Anyssa Bryan's ring. First Bryan put Anyssa's ring on with the lines, "Wth this ring, I thee wed." "With this ring, I thee wed," Anyssa said, after which she placed Bryan's ring on his finger. The pastor looked at them, "By the power vested in me, by God, and the states of Illinois and Massachusetts, I now pronounce you two man and wife, Bryan, you may kiss the bride," he said. And WHAT a kiss it was! Everyone applauded. "Family and friends," the pastor said, "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Bryan Forson!" The entire group was jubilant. What will happen next? *Watch for The Reception in the next episode! Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila